


The Ocean Between Twins

by skyttle



Category: The Light Between Oceans (2016)
Genre: AU added child, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, F/M, Family Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Lucy has a twin, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, OC, Other, Plot Twist, Sorry Not Sorry, a clusterfuck - Freeform, au parents, lil bit of fluff, oblivious Gwen, soft angst, sudden realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyttle/pseuds/skyttle
Summary: Lucy-Grace has a twin! Hazel remains with her mother, Hannah while Lucy still ends up with Tom and Isabel. Read to find out the clusterfuck of the year.





	The Ocean Between Twins

Gwen gestured to Hannah, standing a few feet away. Hazel, one half of her set of twin daughters in her arms as Hazel started to doze off.   
“Hannah, did you realised Mr Sherbourne who gave that speech just now is married to Isabel Graysmark? You know the headmaster’s daughter.”  
“No I didn’t know,” said Hannah, her mind appearing to be elsewhere focusing on Hazel dozing to ensure she didn’t fuss about. Her eyes quickly surveyed Isabel and the child she held in her arms, her hand slowly reaching out to touch the girl’s arm. “What’s the lovely one’s name?” her voice soft and mesmerising as Lucy stared into her dark eyes.   
“Lucy,” choked out Isabel having to force her voice to work. Her grip on Lucy began to tighten as Lucy became more and more mesmerised by Hannah and the child in her arms “And your’s”?  
A soft “Hazel” was murmured as Hannah shifted her daughter so she could face Lucy. There weren’t many kids on Partageuse both women thought, it might be nice for them to be acquainted even slightly. Hazel rubbed her eyes from the feeling of being jostled, and looked forth at the other girl across from her. Almost like a reflection save for the clothes she wore.   
“Mamma. Mamma, look.” The soft babbling from Hazel brought Hannah’s attention of off Lucy and Isabel felt relief course through her slightly. Yet her guard was still up, nauseous knowing that Hannah could at any moment realise the resemblance between the children. Hannah shifted Hazel once again in her arms, trying to make her feel comfortable thinking she was about to fuss. At the same time Lucy turned into Isabel.   
“Mamma I’m tired,” her voice beginning to become whiny while still retaining her softness.” For a moment Isabel forgot about Hannah and Gwen choosing to focus on Lucy.   
“Soon we’ll be back at the lighthouse love. For now just sleep.” Isabel taking any opportunity to escape what she felt like extreme scrutiny which would lead to the discovery of her keeping Lucy excused herself. ‘At least no one will know’ she thought. Lucy plagued her mind.

It was not until they were on the boat back to Janus did Isabel let go of Lucy, even then scared to let her out of her sight. The fear of people finding the resemblance between Lucy and Hazel struck her deep, and Hannah no less took more than a second’s glance at Lucy. Surely she’ll notice soon, burying the fear Isabel called out, “Lucy dear, come to mamma”. Smiling at the toddling child Isabel picked her up once again “Dearest if anyone asks, you and Hazel only look similar because of chance. Alright dear?”  
With that Lucy nodded not fully understanding the implication of her mother’s words. Hazel did look a lot like her, but she did not live all that close. Maybe their mammas will let them play together when they go back to Partageuse. 

Back in Partageuse, Hannah was preparing for bed when Gwen walked past. “It was quite the occasion today no wonder she’s tired. The celebration, meeting the Sherbornes not to mention their little girl. A lovely one, much like Hazel”. The last sentence trailing off as Gwen walked away to prepare herself for bed as well.   
But it struck Hannah, Lucy did look an awful lot like Hazel, the blonde hair much to similar to the blond of Frank’s hair. Shaking her head, it couldn’t be she was merely grieving for Grace. Oh how Grace would look much like Hazel, much like Lucy. She didn’t want to believe it, there would be no way the Sherbourne family would lie to her face. Especially when she specifically asked about the boat Frank and Grace were on that fateful night.   
It would only be up to time and fate to show her the way. Only time would tell how tired she is, and who that child was. But for now her attention needed to be on Hazel and herself, she promised after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a total of 2 or 3 hours on this, appreciate it. Validate me. Thanks.


End file.
